Thomas Adventure Story Part 9 Courage 3000
by KrspaceT
Summary: With two worlds at threat at once, Thomas goes to defend Nowhere from the DNAliens while Ben, Gwen, Omi, Sarah and Kiki go in as a band to Marque row to stop Dr. Doofemsmirtz's plot to destroy all the music in the worlds permanatly. Don't hate the song in
1. Musical panic

Thomas Adventure story part 8 The musical chorus

Across the worlds, two are under attack

In Nowhere

" Night courage" a old plump woman said going to bed. By the window was a pink dog, Courage. As he watched, he saw several ships begin to land on his world.

In marquee row

" What in the name of music are those" Philly phil said shocked as droids began landing on their world. Stepping out of it were not only droids, but a pointy nosed German man.

"Now, I will destroy all the music, in all the worlds" Doofemsmirtz crackled loudly. " So finally I can sleep without a headache during the nights bands play below my building" Then droids took hold of the kids and dragged them off to the giant device he was building. But from behind a wall, Sunny Bridges said to himself.

" Not if I can help it"

In Greenia

" It's quiet, too quiet" Thomas noted.

" So, why don't we go off and, i don't know lock a few worlds up" Rattap asked.

" Worlds can only be accessed when they are in danger, or on Halloween" Thomas noted. Then the computer flashed warnings.

" Summon, well everyone" obeying Rattrap pressed the button.

Elsewhere in Greenia

" Okay, Ben, prepare to be dethroned as king of Summo slamm, AAAA" Omi yelled as did ben as they were sucked down a giant tube.

" This was nice Sarah, I needed to do my nails for a while" Kiki said going over her trim nails with Gwen.

" No problem, a girl can't look too beautiful, and I'm sure Ben will like it" Sarah teased.

" Hey, what do you mean by, ahhhh" Kiki yelled as she and Gwen were sucked down a tube as well.

" that was weird?"

Back in the command center

Falling from the two tubes, the kids landed on the couch.

" I am rather liking these tubes, thank you mr lair of the year" Rattrap said looking at a lair of the year magazine, with Jerry on the cover.

" Why did you let him install it. and why are we here" Gwen said rubbing her head.

" Two worlds are being attacked, Nowhere and Marquee row. I will handle Nowhere, as the attack there seems more focused on destruction, then I will swing to Marquee row, where you guys will be protecting the keyhole."

" Sounds good to me, and stop Whooping us" Ben noted.

" Sorry, I got Thomas under contract, he must whoop you now" Rattrap said showing off a legal contract.

" I lost in a game of Rummy" Thomas explained.

In Nowhere

" Filthy pink mongrol, let us pass" a tall figure demanded. Courage just cowered in fear at the sight of it and the giant army behind it.

" Let us in, Let the highbreed IN, so we may begin transforming your world, into ours" he demanded. Running Courage screamed loudly as goo and claw like missiles followed him, blowing up a TV and covering a chair in green slime.

" Hey, get away from my chair" Eustace said walking down with a mallet. Swinging it he was stopped by a pair of DNAliens, before he was flung back into bed.

" Okay, where is the dog" the highbreed asked. Then a slash of green energy hit a DNAlien, vaporizing it. No human was in it, these were clones. Standing by Courage outside the house was Thomas.

" You, you filthy insect"

" I am pretty sure I am not an invertabrate" Thomas said as his keyblade formed in his other hand. Firing a firaga another DNAlien went ablaze, leaving a force of 11, Highbreed included.

" Don' t damage my house" Courage whined.

" Oh, my bad" Thomas said sincelrey before calling out a pokemon, Flygon. Taking off with courage, he force pulled the aliens out of the house while Flygon blasted a duo of DNAliens with Dragon pulse. Landing Thomas slashed a DNAlien down to pieces as Courage let out a scream, immobolizing all but Thomas who had earplugs and the Highbreed. Taking out the rest of the DNAliens, he focused on the Highbreed.

" You will no stop us, Heartless" it called as thousands of heartless began to land on the world.

" What are those things" Courage said scared.

" Heartless" Thomas said solemly. But then from the sky a blast of lasers struck a rearguard of them. Coming to their aid was Optimus Primal and Silverbolt.

" Nice to see you guys" Thomas said before leaping into the air and with a warning let Courage let loose a immobolizing scream. Firing a energy slash, then stopping it with the force and boosting it with a Flygon dragon pulse, Thomas destroyed them all with a combined energy pulse. Then he saw the highbreed flying away.

" Get him" Thomas said as he and Courage leapt on Flygon and with the maximals flew after it. Turning back he fired a few quills at Thomas who leapt off and fell, before activating the Wings of Tanabi. Flying with a rainbow behind him, he blew the alien skyward with the force before Optimus blasted him. Smoking the alien fell down to the farmhouse and faded away into darkness. Landing they then noticed a glowing hole in the Farmhouse's upper story, the keyhole. Firing a beam of light the keyhole was sealed.

" Thank you" Courage said bowing.

" Good luck, and beware of space fowl who fight talking vegatables" Thomas said leaving via portal. Then a alien ship landed, with a army of Space chickens. Then from the ground arose a army of mutant eggplants. As they clashed Courage sighed.

" Ah, normallity"

Meanwhile

" And now, with you seven musical prodigies" Heinz began.

" Let us go, then its settled" Lil'D said hopefully.

" That made no sense" Kam noted.

" Just let us go" Kim said angirly.

" I need to go to the bathroom" Madision said happily.

" That was random, but now with you seven musical prodigies as power sources I will destroy all memory and form of music from every world in existence" he finished. But then the lights went dark.

" Hey party people, its time to beat him with music" Sunny bridges said on a darkened stage.

" You and who?" Doofensmirtz asked. Then the light turned on somewhat showing Ben as Fourarms with two guitars, Kiki in mew form on the drums, Omi on a keyboard and Gwen at the microphone.

" No, droids, droids" he called in panic. Then he saw that all of the droids had icicles sent through them, and the power cord to his music eradicator perminator.

" Frankly I should have used wireless power sources" he mumbled before the music went rock. With drums and keyboard and Sunny's sax backgrounding with guitar, Gwen sang

_Kids of the worlds_

_( Echo kids of the worlds_

_We all got something to say_

_( echo got something to say_

_I'm Gwen_

_( echo I'm gwen_

_I am a magic girl_

_( echo magic girl_

_yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ( Throws mike to Omi_

_I'm OMI_

_( Echo OMI_

_My name is OMI_

_( Echo Omi_

_I am the dragon of water_

_( dragon of water_

_But I don't have_

_Echo Don't have_

_Scales, scales, scales( then mich passes to Kiki, who take it while allowing her tail to take the drumstick one of her hands had_

_I'm Kiki_

_(echo I'm kiki_

_I got the animal_

_( echo animal_

_Instincts_

_(echo isstincts_

_Got a tail to tell_

_( echo tail to tell_

_Take it away Ben ( Mich passes to Ben_

_I am many, I am one_

_( echo Many and one_

_My name is Ben, Ben 10_

_( Echo Ben 10_

_You can see me as Fourarms ( then each word is a different form_

_( Ditto_

_(Heatblast_

_(Diamondhead_

_(XLR8_

_(Cannonbolt_

_( Stinkfly_

_( Eyeguy_

_( Upgrade, but decides the aliens..._

_YOU GOT A KID_

_Kids of the worlds_

_KIDS OF THE WORLDS_

_KIDS, OF THE WORLDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

" Noooooo, my headache is back, curse you kids rock band" Doofemsmirtz said exploding ( note he is still alive)

" Thanks for saving them, with the power of music" Sunny said as his students were freed.

" Your welcome" Gwen said politely. " Sarah, you got that on CD?"

" Its fully up on the disc, dog" Sarah said trying to sound modern.

" Don't try" Omi noted dryly as Thomas warped in.

" He's gone"

" Gone like Ben's brain" Gwen teased. Sighing he saw the keyhole in the school auditorium ( they were in here all along). Summoning his keyblade he sealed it shut.

" Nice lights, how much for it" Eddie asked.

" You can't buy stuff like that" Lil'D noted. " Now it's settled


	2. The scream

At night in the farmhouse in the middle of nowhere

Courage was gently snoring, as Muriel and Eustace slept on as well. They didn't here the hovering sounds, or see the bright lights, as a mysterious entity descended onto the farm. It was accompanied by a maniacally series of laughs...

"CLUCK CLUCK CLUCK!"

In the morning

Yawning, Courage followed Muriel and Eustace down the stairs towards the living room, where out of nowhere, time froze, except around Courage.

"Huh?" he looked around, with Muriel and Eustace frozen in mid step. Courage waved his hand in front of Muriel's face, and did some bunny ears behind Eustace's, but nothing.

"CLUCK, CLUCK, CLUCK!" a loud voice squawked. Turning around, Courage screamed. His first enemy he ever faced, the first Chicken from Outer Space, was in his living room. His white feathers and evil red eyes seemed to glow with the need for revenge for all those times Courage had defeated and humiliated him and all of space chicken kind.

"What are you doing here!" Courage demanded. The chicken pointed at Courage, before crossing its neck.

"CLUCK!"

"Oh, so that's how it is, but first your putting everything back the way it was!" the chicken laughed and drew something out of nothing, or hammer space, or something. It was a light saber. The chicken activated it, and the red blade extended.

"And he's not alone, silly pink doggy!" a flipping black and gray figure flipped through the air, as a ring tailed lemur in partial Darth Vader armor landed next to the chicken.

"And who are you, WHOOO!" Courage screamed.

"Call me, DARTH JULIEN!" he also drew a red light saber.

"That's just not fair, can't I have one!"

"No, now prepare to become doggy kibble!" the chicken and Julien charged at Courage.

"WHAHHHHHHH!" Courage let out a huge scream. A sonic sound wave shield formed, that held back Julien and the Space Chicken, while shaking the entire house to its foundation. As both dark creatures were dazed, Courage picked up Muriel and Eustace and burst out the front door.

"CLUCK!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SPEAK UP!" Julien yelled, the sound blast had messed up his "royal" hearing. The chicken slapped him, and Julien snapped out of it, as they followed Courage outside.

Outside

The two evil animals stood out in the middle of the desert, as the harsh desert wind blew. The dust blurred their image, making them seem like dark shadows. Behind the sun stood Courage, who was unarmed. Eustace and Muriel were safely stuck away in the barn, away from the battle ground. A tumble weed blew between them.

"Can we stop with the dramatics, and get to the dog skinning already!" Julien demanded. The chicken clucked in agreement. Courage whined nervously.

"It ends today, doggey!" both space Chicken and Julien charged towards Courage. Courage began to scream again, as a full power sonic field formed. Both Space Chicken and Julien hit the recently perfected defense move, but were slowly breaking free. Courage had a wild, fearful look deep in his eyes, but it vanished as a cold determination of what to do came into his mind. Courage inhaled with strength using his nose, his ears stood up, and then.

"!" courage unleashed the ultimate scream, with all the power he contained within him. Both Space Chicken and Julien were struck by the attack. Julien was blown away into the sky...

"AHHH, looks like the former king's blasting off again!" twinkle...

While Space Chicken exploded into feathers. But as this happened, the scream had some, other effects...

With the Penguin's of Madagascar

"Steady, steady, this very violent chemestry mixture can not be shaken in the slightest, or else..." a penguin said as he held a vile by tongs with steady difficulty

SHAKE from scream

BOOM

The penguins had been transformed into turnips

"That, will happen"

With Ben 10 and Omi

"And that, Ben the 10, is how I beat you in summo slammer, take that, its 5000 to 1000!" Omi laughed

Shake

The game counsel shook, and the score changed. Ben had 5000, while Omi had 0

"This is not fair!"

"Yes it is cheese head"

With Omnitrix 1's OC's

"Hey, we aren't even supposed to be here, WHAAHHHH!" Tonto, a blond haired boy, was shook by the screams force

BOOM

Tonto was sent flying into the air, and vanished

And well after that, Courage lost his voice for a month. Oh, and if any one wants to know where Tonto went... HEY WAIT WHO ARE YOU, GET AWAY FROM MY LABTOP...

STANDBYE

STATIC

Tonto is the most powerful being in the universe

Tonto has one million nine hundred two aliens on his Omnitrix and is much richer and more loved by all

I have a stupid manager named Omni whose sucks

He's a little iratable, and is much less rich or popular

Static


End file.
